1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to amplifying circuits, and more specifically, to amplifying circuits with offset compensation.
2. Related Art
Amplifying circuits are commonly used in a variety of circuit applications. Amplifying circuits may include differential amplifiers which compare an input signal to a reference signal. However, differential amplifiers introduce an input offset voltage which can reduce the accuracy of the comparison. This reduction in accuracy may result in a difference in duty cycle between the input signal and the output of the amplifying circuit. This may reduce performance of the circuitry which relies on the output of the amplifying circuit.